


Letting Go

by telperion_15



Category: Primeval
Genre: Dom/sub, Fingerfucking, Forgetting, M/M, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot, Relinquishing Control, Rough Sex, Self-Preparation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Becker just needs to let go for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fredbassett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/gifts).



> Originally written as a birthday fic for fredbassett.

  
Becker stood to attention on one side of Danny’s living room, eyes fixed steadily on the bottom right-hand corner of the framed picture on the wall opposite him. Dimly, he was aware of Danny sitting on the sofa to his left, watching the television located to his right. But he didn’t acknowledge either, his gaze never wavering from that single point in front of his eyes. He suspected he would be able to describe that picture’s frame in the minutest detail, were anyone to ever ask him about it.  
  
He had one job to do here, at this moment, and that was wait. He should be good at that. Soldiers were good at waiting, and Becker was a good soldier. He’d had plenty of experience in waiting. Waiting for anomalies to close, waiting for scientists to make up their minds about dinosaur species, waiting for Lester to acknowledge that the military contingent did indeed need a bigger weapons budget.  
  
Waiting for the enemy to attack, waiting for the right moment to send his men into battle, waiting to hear if they’d all survived, waiting to be rescued from some dank and dirty jail cell…  
  
No, he wouldn’t think about that. The whole point of _this_ was for him not to think about all _that_.  
  
Becker resumed his contemplation of the picture frame, and waited.  
  
Sometime later – Becker wasn’t sure exactly how long – he became aware of movement from Danny. But the murmur of the television didn’t change, and Becker didn’t look, didn’t move a muscle, until he heard the instruction.  
  
“Come here.”  
  
He obeyed, walking over to Danny and sinking to his knees between the other man’s spread thighs without having to be told.  
  
It was immediately obvious what Danny’s movements had been in aid of. The fastening of his jeans was undone, and they and his boxers were pushed just far enough out of the way to release his erection, which was now pointing ceiling-ward right in front of Becker’s eyes.  
  
“You know what to do.”  
  
Becker leaned forward and closed his lips around the head of Danny’s cock, sliding up and down the length of it as he tried to get as much of it in his mouth as possible.  
  
It was hard to perform this activity with much finesse from this position – it would have been easier if he could place his hands on Danny’s thighs, get some leverage. But his hands were clasped firmly behind his back, as they were supposed to be, and he hadn’t been given permission to change that.  
  
So Becker did the best he could, sucking and licking and relaxing his throat as Danny’s hips rose to meet Becker’s bobbing head.  
  
“Stop.”  
  
Becker immediately sat back on his heels, Danny’s cock slipping from his mouth with a small pop. He didn’t raise his eyes to Danny’s face, but he could hear that Danny’s breathing was slightly faster than normal, betraying that he hadn’t been unaffected by Becker’s ministrations, no matter how steady his voice might sound.  
  
Danny’s cock was still hard – he hadn’t come yet – and slick and shiny with Becker’s saliva. Becker stared at it, and resisted the urge to lick his lips.  
  
“Very good, soldier boy,” Danny commented. Then he curled his hand around his erection and started to jerk himself off, fast.  
  
Becker’s gaze didn’t waver, and moments later he felt warmth splash against his skin as Danny brought himself off, his come coating Becker’s face.  
  
“Fuck, yeah,” Danny breathed.  
  
There was a pause as Danny tucked himself back inside his underwear, and then he made a sharp gesture with his hand. “As you were.”  
  
Becker rose smoothly to his feet and resumed his position by the wall, his eyes once again fixed on the picture frame. He could feel a dribble of Danny’s come sliding down his cheek, and he wanted to wipe it away. And knew if he ran his tongue along his bottom lip he’d be able to taste Danny there too.  
  
But neither his hands nor his tongue moved.  
  
Becker stared straight ahead, and waited again.  
  
The ten o’clock news came and went, and it wasn’t until the regional news started, with a story about a protest against plans to build on a local greenfield site, that Danny spoke again.  
  
“Upstairs. Clean yourself up and prepare yourself. Quickly.”  
  
Becker moved to comply, exiting the living room and climbing the stairs at double speed. He went first to the bathroom and cleaned off his face, and a few stray drips of Danny’s bodily fluids that had made their way down to his chest, with a damp cloth, and then hurried into the bedroom.  
  
He could hear Danny moving around downstairs, turning off the television and the lights, checking that everything was locked up, taking things into the kitchen to be washed up the next day, and knew that he needed to take the ‘quickly’ part of Danny’s instructions seriously.  
  
Luckily, one part of his preparation was already taken care of. Becker’s cock had been hard pretty much since he’d gone on his knees in front of Danny, and probably before that. It jutted out in front of him, leaking a little at the tip and begging to be touched.  
  
Becker ignored it (or, at least, ignored it as much as he could), and went to the cabinet beside the bed, fishing out a bottle of lube and a condom. Then he climbed on to the bed, arranging himself in the position most comfortable for the other element of his preparation.  
  
Slicking his fingers with the contents of the bottle, Becker reached around behind himself and pressed them against his entrance. He didn’t have time to be gentle with himself – he knew that Danny would fuck him whether he was fully prepared or not – so he went straight to two fingers, hissing a little as his body stretched to accommodate them.  
  
He panted as he twisted and scissored, adding a third finger as quickly as he could take it, opening himself up ruthlessly.  
  
“Enough.”  
  
Becker barely stopped himself from startling. He’d been so preoccupied he hadn’t heard Danny come upstairs, and didn’t know how long the other man had been standing there, watching Becker fuck himself on his own fingers. A little while, if the predatory gleam in Danny’s eyes and the renewed bulge in his trousers was anything to go by.  
  
“Hands and knees.”  
  
Becker got himself into the required position, wiping his fingers on the duvet as Danny stripped off his clothes and snatched the bottle of lube and the condom up from where Becker had left them.  
  
A moment later, Becker felt the mattress dip as Danny settled on to the bed behind him. Then hands gripped his hips, and the blunt head of Danny’s cock nudged against his entrance. It paused there for a few seconds while Danny spoke.  
  
“You’ll come without touching yourself, or not at all.”  
  
Becker didn’t doubt the validity of the threat. He was rarely able to come just from being fucked, and on more than one occasion Danny had taken his pleasure from Becker’s body and then left Becker wanting until his erection subsided naturally, and he went to sleep unsatisfied and forlorn.  
  
Then Danny pushed forward, sheathing himself balls deep in one thrust, and Becker’s thoughts took a sudden and speedy holiday.  
  
The sharp burn proved that Becker hadn’t been given enough time to prepare himself. But he’d known that in any case, and besides, he didn’t care. In fact, he craved the sensation, and had to fight the impulse to shove backwards and impale himself on Danny’s cock as much as he could.  
  
But Danny was already moving again, not allowing Becker any time to adjust before he started up a fast but steady rhythm – long, hard strokes that penetrated deep into Becker’s body, and that Becker knew Danny could keep up for almost as long as he wanted.  
  
Occasionally Danny would pull all the way out, letting Becker’s hole close up before he thrust in again, stretching Becker anew and making Becker bite his lip to muffle the loudest of his moans.  
  
Danny wasn’t making any effort to find his prostate with his strokes – there was no attempt to help Becker fulfil Danny’s ultimatum. Becker closed his eyes and clenched his fingers around the duvet in a death-grip as he tried to _feel_ Danny as much as possible, tried to make the sensation of fullness and the occasional small explosion of pleasure when Danny did catch the small nub inside him be enough to make him come.  
  
His cock was twitching and jerking in time to the power of Danny’s thrusts, drops of pre-come shaking lose to splash on Becker’s skin or the duvet.  
  
Becker gritted his teeth against a moan. Danny fucking him felt fantastic, but it _wasn’t_ enough, and they both knew it. And when he felt Danny’s rhythm finally falter, followed by the sensation of Danny coming inside him, Becker knew it was game over.  
  
Nonetheless, he stayed perfectly still as Danny pulled out of him with a groan and got rid of the condom. Then there was a tutting sound as Danny noticed Becker’s unaltered state of arousal.  
  
“That’s too bad, soldier boy.”  
  
Becker felt blunt fingernails running heavily down his spine, digging into his skin, and then Danny trailed his fingers along the cleft of Becker’s arse, playing with his loose, stretched hole and then slipping one exploratory digit inside to tease at Becker’s prostate.  
  
The gentle, intimate gesture did what the pounding of Danny’s cock had been unable to achieve, and with a sudden gasp Becker came, his back arching slightly as his own cock jetted milky white come over the duvet.  
  
“Well, I suppose I can’t accuse you of breaking the rules,” said Danny, after a moment. His voice sounded amused rather than anything else, and Becker heaved a mental sigh of relief that he wasn’t about to be punished for disobedience.  
  
“I’m glad actually,” Danny continued. “I do so like to watch you as you come.”  
  
He brushed his finger against Becker’s prostate again, and Becker’s deep panting breaths momentarily hitched as the aftershocks of an intense orgasm ran through his body.  
  
Then Danny slid his finger free, and Becker waited as the other man shifted until he was lying properly on the bed, his long lanky frame stretched out next to where Becker was still on his hands and knees.  
  
“Mossberg.”  
  
The seemingly random word had Becker blinking once, twice, and then slowly raising his head. Danny was grinning at him, but there was real concern in his expression too, and a question in his eyes.  
  
“Okay, Hils?”  
  
“Don’t call me that,” Becker said automatically. Then he sighed. “Yes. Thank you.”  
  
“Any time.” Danny’s voice softened. “You know that.” Then he beckoned with a finger. “Come here.”  
  
It was a command, like before, but this time Danny’s tone was gentle and affectionate. Becker had no trouble obeying the instruction, but he groaned as his body unfixed itself from a position that he felt like he’d been in for hours, and he closed his eyes briefly against the twinge of pleasant soreness in his arse.  
  
But after a moment or two he was lying down next to Danny, his lover’s arm around his shoulders and their legs tangled as they pressed closely enough together to avoid the wet patch on the duvet.  
  
“Thank you,” said Becker again, suddenly not quite able to meet Danny’s eyes. “I needed that.”  
  
“Hey.” A finger under Becker’s chin tilted his head up so he had to look directly at Danny. There was a softness in the other man’s face that was rarely present there , and that Becker suspected only _he_ ever got to see.  
  
“Whatever you need is fine. But just so you know, you can _talk_ to me about stuff too.”  
  
“I know. It’s just…nice, not to have to think about it all for a while. To not have to remember everything that…”  
  
Danny stopped his words with a kiss, which Becker returned gratefully. Sooner or later, he _would_ have to start thinking about all those things again. He’d have to take up the mantle of his responsibilities, and become Captain Becker once more.  
  
Becker deepened the kiss.  
  
Tomorrow would be soon enough for all that.


End file.
